


The Morning After

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Detectives, Excessive Drinking, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hangover, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Napping, Pain, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After celebrating a bit too heartily the night before, every member of the squad is nursing a hangover.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Merry / Marry / Mary’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Celebrating a successful bust had left the whole squad feeling decidedly merry the night before; Ryo could just about remember that much. That had been then though and this was now; from the pained, bleary-eyed looks on his colleagues’ faces, everyone was nursing pounding headaches, and JJ looked a bit green around the gills.

Hot coffee and a cooked breakfast, combined with the judicious application of painkillers, had revived Dee and Ryo just enough that they’d been able to make it to the precinct, but now they were here they had their doubts about whether or not they could muster enough brain power to do anything resembling actual work.

Sitting down, Dee immediately slumped over his desk, head pillowed on folded arms, having decided a nap was the best course of action. Across from him, Ryo turned his computer on, determined to power through his hangover and get some work done, but although he squinted hard at the screen, he couldn’t seem to make sense of what was written there. After ten minutes of fruitless staring, he came to the conclusion that what he really needed was more coffee. 

He spent the next quarter of an hour trying to remember how to work the squad’s new coffee machine, which had replaced the old one after it finally gave up the ghost the week before. Eventually he managed to produce something more or less drinkable, pouring some into his mug and returning with it to his desk, where he stared at his computer screen some more. Whatever was written on it still failed to make any kind of sense and he started to wonder if he’d somehow lost the ability to read.

When the chief appeared from his office a short while later, Ryo fully expected his boss to bellow at everyone to get on with their work, but he didn’t. He walked slowly and deliberately to the coffee machine, filled his mug, then made his way back to his office, moving as if the slightest jolt might make his head fall off, or explode, or something equally horrible. It looked like the detectives hadn’t been the only ones celebrating the night before.

Reassured that he wouldn’t get in trouble for not working, Ryo drank the last of his coffee, put his empty mug to one side, out of the way, and rested his head on his arms. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if just this once he followed his partner’s example. Under the circumstances, taking a nap might well be the only sensible thing to do; after all, he wasn’t going to get any work done if he couldn’t even read what was on his computer. This was absolutely the last time he was getting drunk, or at the very least, the last time when he knew he had to go to work the following day. Hangovers were so much easier to deal with when you weren’t expected to think.

The End


End file.
